


cedric x pansy x fred short story

by lucinda10284



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:48:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29618043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lucinda10284/pseuds/lucinda10284
Summary: ...they fuck?
Relationships: Pansy Parkinson/ Fred Weasley/ Cedric Diggory





	cedric x pansy x fred short story

  
  
  


She dragged him by the tie up the thin stairs, staring seductively staring into his eyes. "Well then, shall we continue last night's fun?" Pansy said, giggling.

"Possibly... I heard there's a new stock at the... adult store." Cedric mumbled, leaning over her and planting a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Interesting."

...

"Here we are..." Pansy stated, finding the back aisle.

"I see you know your way around." Cedric snickers, following her towards the rows full of wizard-sex-toys.

"I've been here a few times." She responded, giggling.

"Is that so?"

The two stepped into the small area in the back, guarded against minorities with magic. A dim pink light illuminated the space, and a matching carped stood underneath their feet.

"Buy what you want, I'll pay." Pansy grinned sarcastically.

"Really?" Cedric asked, raising his eyebrows as his eyes skimmed through the array of items.

"Of course. I'll be getting some coffee next door, surprise me." She twirled around quickly, striding easily out of the small shop, the bell on the door ringing on her way out. It rang a second time, signaling someone had entered the store.

Cedric stared at the racks, grazing his finger along a few of the bottles.

"Pansy?" A low voice asked, causing Cedric to jump. "Huh?"

"Are you shopping for Pansy?" Cedric spun around to face him.

"Uh, yeah." He responded, slightly embarrassed. In front of him stood one of the towering twins, Fred Weasley.

"Never expected that." He chuckled. "Well then, I do have a bit of experience with her, believe it or not. Would you like some assistance?"

"Assistance?"

"I know what she prefers..." Fred pulled out a set of ropes, and similar to every other item there, it was labeled to disappear if not wanted by the person used upon. His land laced over the bottles of potions, reading the small labels. They were sorted by type, whether you wanted an extender, a hormone increaser, possibly an 'all night long' increasing how many times you could finish. Maybe, you prefer your partner a bit more sensitive; there was a potion for practically everything.

The ropes also had several options, including different fabrics, or some who were infused with something. Fred had chosen a leather set, one which looked similar to a belt, which was stained with a combined serum, including the popular hormone increaser, which would cause pansy to become ten times hornier, at least. It also had some of the sense increaser. Overall, it was a strong mixture, overwhelming for most.

"Interesting.." Cedric muttered, pulling off a neon green extending potion.

"Really?" Fred asked, snickering.

"I mean, it may come in use." Cedric attempted to defend himself, although it didn't work. Fred mocked him for a few seconds, then pulled off a small controlled vibrator. "She liked this one last time."

Cedric's tongue pressed against his cheeks, as if he was questioning whether or not what he would be saying next is right. "You seem to know quite a bit about her..." He paused, twirling a small potion vile in between his fingers. "Would you like to join us?" Fred flared his eyebrows, and bit the fingertip of his thumb. "Join you?"

"Join us, tonight, possibly in the quidditch shed? I mean, a Slytherin, Hufflepuff, and a Gryffindor, where else?"

"I'll be there at eleven. Don't be late." Fred passed the bundle of toys to Cedric, leaving the building rapidly.

...

"Welcome..." Cedric mumbled, pulling open the large wooden door.

The room had been cleansed lightly, unnecessary rose petals scattered, brooms hung up, uniforms washed and folded. The overhead light was dim, although not purposely.

"Nice place, dontcha think?" Pansy said sarcastically. She sat on a small bin in the back, near the collection of items Cedric and Fred had picked out, which were set along the repair bench.

"Quite organized. I assume Cedric set it up?"

"Yep, he never did this for me. Starting to think he fancies you more."

"I wouldn't doubt it." Fred said, laughing. A set of hands coiled over his shoulder. "Fuck-" He flinched hard.

"Calm down, you pussy, it's only me." Cedric snickered, although Pansy scrunched her nose in disgust. "The bar is beyond low." She said, crossing her legs.

"Is that so? May I request to prove that wrong?" Fred asked, raising one eyebrow.

"I wouldn't mind, although you'd have to beg for it."

"Beg for it?" The two boys laughed, cornering her.

"I said what I said. Beg for me, it's not like you would deserve it otherwise." She stood up on the bin, towering over the two, before stepping over the large gap towards the bench, which was chipped and had marks of paint scattered over it.

"Beg for you." Cedric repeated, amazed by her power over them.

"Alright." Fred started, clearing his throat. "Oh please Pansy! Let us fuck you!" He said, pitching his voice up.

"C'mon, I'm not kidding! Here..." She pulled her top off, guiding it over her slim shoulders. Underneath was a black skimpy lace bralette, too small to fully cover her breasts.

"Nice.." Cedric mumbled.

The two were growing harder by the minute, watching pansy slide her hand around her perfect tits. Fred had plenty more self control than Cedric did, and it showed; Soon after, Cedric couldn't resist himself any longer, and tossed himself at Fred. Their lips met, a slam of electricity rushing through both of them, although Fred pulled away. "What the fuck-"

Pansy wasn't surprised, as she had predicted this happening eventually. "Don't be a pussy, Fred." She said, mocking his previous remark.

"Shut the fuck up."

Cedric flushed pink. "Sorry..."

"No need to apologize! It was quite entertaining." Pansy giggled.

"Crazy fucking bitch." Fred murmured.

"What was that?" Pansy raised her eyebrows.

"Your fucking crazy."

"And your fucking hard." She glanced down at his bulging trousers.

"She isn't wrong." Cedric snickered.

"Don't let it go to waste, little Freddie." Pansy spread her legs, teasing the two once again.

"

?" He yanked down his trousers, allowing his length to spring out. "Now..." He pulled himself towards Pansy's coochie. "Take them off."

"Damn, aren't you gonna save some for Cedric?" She snickered.

"How's a trip to Paris sound?" Fred grinned, half nude.

"Fuck yes-" Cedric replied.

The group stripped themselves, Pansy gripping the two stiff sneetch noses in either hand. "Aw! They're so tiny and cute!" She exclaimed.

"Just- Pansy, bend over." Fred was obviously annoyed, but came up with a quick solution.

Both were thrusting into either end of her, grunting as they pumped inside her.

"You like that?" Fred asked, hands latched with Cedric's.

"Mmmhmm" Pansy voiced into Cedric's cock, her soft moans vibrating it.

"Good." Cedric's back was damp with sweat, similar to Fred's. He wedged his heat deeper in his throat, Pansy gagging in response. She slipped him out, adjusting it between her breasts.

"Titty-fuck alright?" She proposed, gliding her puckered cherries along his dick.

"Could be better." He said smugly.

"Welp, let's make it better." Fred licked his lips, flipping Pansy on the bench, the rough wood creaking underneath her weight. He then found the small controlled vibrator, waving it through her vision. It quickly slid inside her wet shaft, a satisfied moan escaping her.

"Now... hands out darling." Cedric pulled the set of ropes out and adjusted the fine leather around her soft wrists. "Loosen it a bit, I don't wanna show up to class with a rash."

"You don't want evidence of our fun?" Cedric laughed, pushing the thin metal rod into a higher hole.

"We'll see..." She giggled but stopped suddenly when a piercing vibration rumbled inside her. Her eyes widened and flicked towards Fred, who had the small remote in his hand, wavering his finger on it. "Just testing it out!" He switched it off, Pansy's body relaxing.

"Looks like it works." Cedric let go of her wrists, waiting impatiently for the infused liquid to kick in.

Fred swiveled his neck towards Cedric. "Hmm... did you happen to bring the other stuff?"

His forehead creased. "The other stuff?"

"The shit that makes your dick longer." Fred laughed.

Cedric turned pink. "Oh- yeah, why?" He reached towards his pants, which were sprawled over the floor, slipping his hand inside the back pocket. The same bottle as earlier revealed itself, the glass gleaming in the pale light. Fred glared at him, eyes wide and hand out. "Great. Pass it over."

"Fred- no. I cannot physically handle that right now." Pansy groaned, her head slamming against the wall of the shed.

"It's not for you..." his volume was low, his eyes peeping towards Cedric.

"BRO NO!!!" Cedric shouted, pausing and biting his cheek. "I haven't cleaned my ass yet."

"Even better..."

"What the actual fuck." Pansy gaped at the two, snorting.

"Shut it pansy." Fred snapped, shaking his head.

Her wide glare softened, barely." You're literally pegging Cedric."

"And?" Cedric asked, oblivious to her frown. "I wanted to do that." Her lips dropped lower.

"Bitch- what the hell." Fred's face recoiled ever so slightly.

She looked him up and down, tempted to punch him. "No but seriously,

."

"You don't even have a dick?" Cedric interrupted, pushing himself further away from the bowl cut nearing him. "Ever heard of a strap on, dumbass?"

"No? What the fuck is that?" Fred asked, completely confused.

"Bitch-" She pulled out a small purse, which was innocently sitting on a small crate in the back of the shed. Inside, was an unrealistically long, pink 'jelly' cock, attached to a set of ropes.

"What the hell-"

She pulled it up her waist quickly shoving Cedric onto his hands and knees, the rough planks underneath threatening a splinter.

"Alright?" She asked, angling it next to his creased alternative-mouth.

Cedric was skeptical, although an urge to try it out (and impress Fred) overcame the decision. "I mean, go ahead I guess."

She slid in slowly, her hips eventually only having a small gap between his.

"Mmmmm" He groaned, easily pleased by the scrap of plastic.

Overtime, she increased pace, and Fred found his place underneath him, applying a pulsing suction on his balls, along with a sliding hand.

"Snap, crackle, pop!" His ass sung, the adhesive fluids inside him creating noises. A sensational pleasure fulfilled him, along with Pansy, as Fred had switched back on the vibrator. Cedric's dick was already twitching, but at that point a thin stream of liquid had shot out of his breadstick.

"Delish!" Pansy squealed, her excitement ringing. Her orgasm had never come, although his was proven enough.


End file.
